Love Can Be Murder
by EvilDoom
Summary: After Red has killed someone, strange and unusual things start to happen. Someone new comes by and he and Red seem to share a personal hatred for each other. If you wanna know the rest, read and enjoy


CHAPTER ONE: HATRED AND DEATH 

For all you peoples who like horror, gore, mystery, and twists read this story. This shall be Chapter One. Two murders shall occur mysteriously. Well read and enjoy. You'll just die… I hope

" Red you'll make a mistake." Some one said staring at dagger close to his throat knowing the blade might taste his bitter blood 

" Please listen I —" The irken didn't get to finish because he already was inhaling his rotting blood. His throat was cut deeply the blood stained the floor

" I loved you …" Red said staring at the dead ones blood 

ONE YEAR LATER 

"Red it's about that time of year!" Purple said entering their bedroom 

" Give me ten more hours." Red said stuffing his head in his pillow

Purple sat on the bed, and flipped the covers up. Red covered his eyes because they were near a sun. 

" Any way what do you mean it's that time of year?" Red asked letting out a loud yawn 

" We have to change the oil" Purple answered." I already called the oil change." Purple said 

" Then what was the point of waking me up?" Red sneered 

" Well just for you to know it'll be a new oilier Johnny. Them " Purple explained. " And it's four PM." Purple said quickly 

" Oh that early?" Red said slouching out of bed 

" Excuse me tallest but someone is waiting at the door for your assistance." The computer warned 

" Well that would be him, so do yourself a favor and get dressed. Even since I love you I must admit, your not to pretty to look at when you wake up." Purple said leaving the bedroom 

" Ya whatever, now where'd I put my pants?" Red said grumpily 

" So your Johnny?" Purple said looking at the five-foot irken, who had black eyes which was an unusual eye color for an irken. 

" Yes and please just call me J, Okay?" Johnny said looking around the giant ship 

" So your Johnny? I'm Red just for you to know." Red said still looking like a mess 

Johnny stared at Red with an icy cold stare that could see threw to your deepest thoughts and your soul.

" Yes… Pleasure to meet you." Johnny sneered at Red 

" (Well he seems a little upset about something, but what?)" Purple thought to himself 

" Anyway what happened Shakaita our other oil changer?" Purple asked 

" Dunno he disappeared a year ago for some reason, some people say murder, or suicide, or maybe he just got tired of his job." Johnny explained staring at Red very suspiciously " Well I guess you can show me where the oil is located." Johnny ordered 

" Um, computer could you take us to the engine room." Red ordered sneering at Johnny 

" At once Tallest. " The computer answered while transporting them to the engine room 

When got into the room it was very humid and hot. Johnny saw a huge tank filled with the ship's oil. Johnny examined he oil seeing if there was anything wrong with it. Then he turned to Purple. 

" How old is this oil?" Johnny asked while still examining the oil 

" I would say about 10 yrs, or so." Purple answered 

" Turn off the engines now!" Johnny ordered 

" Why?" Red questioned 

" Because! That oil will start to make fumes in the air, and the heat in this room will blow up the oil, including at least half of the ship to go with it! Johnny warned 

" Computer turn of the engine's off the ship!" Red ordered 

" Yes sir, right away. " The computer replied 

They watched the engines slow down. The room got much colder. Also the room was much darker. Though light's turned on in the room so they could still see. 

" Well how long will it take you to clean it?" Purple pondered 

" A week." Johnny answered quickly

" Well we do have some extra room's if you want you can stay here until you clean the oil." Purple offered 

" That be great! My house is lonely and a mess right now… God I need a husband." Johnny said sadly 

" Purple can I talk to you alone for a minute, alone!" Red mumbled 

They walked out of the room. 

" What's on your mind Red?" Purple asked 

" I don't him staying here!" Red snarled 

" Why?" Purple questioned 

" Personal reasons… Just get him out of here please!" Red pleaded 

" Well that would explain why you two have been sneering, and snarling at each other this whole time." Purple pointed out " Just let him stay. It's not like he's staying here forever. Just stay away from each other. If we're lucky to kill each other." Purple explained 

" Don't be so sure." Red said walking away. 

Red walked down the hall. Still very angry at Purple for letting Johnny stay here. But why did they hate each other so much? Purple pondered this while he was lying against the wall thinking. Red said it was personal, but for what reason? Purple just couldn't figure it out. But something else hit Purple's mind. The sounds of glass shattering, and also a scream that could only come from Red. Johnny heard as well, and ran up the stairs. Johnny saw Purple running to see what the disturbance was all about, so Johnny followed Purple. Then Purple stopped at where Red seemed to stare in the bathroom with a complete terrified face. Red pointed into the room, Red and Johnny both looked inside just to see a bloody horrifying mess. One of the ship's bodyguards was brutally murdered. The lower half of the Irkens body was through the glass shower screen. With just the sight of bloody glass piercing threw the Dead Irken. The upper half had its antenna tied to the ceiling fan spinning around smearing blood across the wall. They also watched the organ's dangle in mid air letting out all kinds of fluids. They stood there in complete shock. Who could have done this? Why would they do it so viciously? Well these questions might be answered the next chapter. Remember this just the beginning. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
